Victor "Vic" Vega
Victor "Vic" Vega (lepiej znany jako Pan Blonde) – jeden z głównych bohaterów filmu Wściekłe psy, a także grywalna postać w grze o tym samym tytule. Jest psychopatycznym szaleńcem, pracującym dla rodziny Cabota i bratem Vincenta Vegi. W jego rolę wcielił się Michael Madsen, który jako jedyny użyczył swojego wizerunku i głosu również w grze. Film Odwiedza swojego starego przyjaciela, Joe Cabota, po czteroletnim pobycie w więzieniu. W trakcie odsiadki odmówił wsypania swoich wspólników i nie chciał pójść na żaden układ, co w pełnio dowiodło jego lojalności. Eddie Cabot rekrutuje go do grupy mającej napaść na jubilera. Ostatecznie napad nie wychodzi tak, jak przewidywano. Pracownicy sklepu włączają alarm zaraz po pojawieniu się intruzów, za co zostają natychmiast zastrzeleni przez Blonde'a. Zaistniała sytuacja wzbudza wściekłość Pinka i White'a. Pozostający w ukryciu policjanci opuszczają swoje kryjówki i usiłują zatrzymać rabusiów. W trakcie strzelaniny ginie kilku policjantów i dwóch złodziei. Vedze udaje się uciec i przy okazji porwać młodego policjanta – Marvina Nasha, którego następnie zabiera do magazynu, w którym pozostali przy życiu przestępcy zbierają się, by wspólnie zastanowić się nad bieżącymi wydarzeniami. Wszyscy są pewni, że jeden z nich jest zdrajcą i doniósł na nich policji. Po nieudanej próbie zdobycia informacji od pojmanego policjanta, Pink i White wychodzą z Eddiem, by odzyskać ukryte diamenty. Blonde zostaje na miejscu, biorąc odpowiedzialność za więźnia i ciężko rannego Orange'a, który został postrzelony w brzuch podczas ucieczki. Choć większość postaci to zatwardziali kryminaliści, oburzenie Pinka i White'a jest uzasadnione, gdyż Blonde niemal od początku pokazuje się od najgorszej strony. Zwłaszcza widoczne jest to podczas tortur Nasha, kiedy przy akompaniamencie utworu Stuck in the Middle with You, mężczyzna okalecza policjanta brzytwą i odcina mu ucho. Po wszystkim, zaczyna dowcipkować i idzie do samochodu po kanister benzyny. Oblewa nią swoją ofiarę i zamierza rzucić zapalniczkę, jednak w tym samym momencie Pan Orange wyjmuje pistolet i wystrzeliwuje cały magazynek w Blonde'a. Od tej chwili wiadomo, że to właśnie on jest policjantem infiltrującym grupę przestępców. Gra wideo Pan Blonde jest grywalną postacią w trzech misjach. Głosu i wyglądu ponownie użyczył mu Michael Madsen (jako jedyny z aktorów występujących w filmie). Gra pokazuje co mężczyzna robił zaraz po nieudanej kradzieży diamentów. Udało mu się wydostać z banku i wziąć policjanta jako zakładnika. Następnie, bandzior ucieka samochodem przed ścigającymi go funkcjonariuszami, uważając by pojmany zakładnik nie wyskoczył z bagażnika Podczas ataku specjalnego, odcina ucho trzymanemu zakładnikowi, co jest nawiązaniem do krwawej sceny pokazującej odcinanie ucha Nashowi. Po wykonaniu tego ataku, wszelcy funkcjonariusze widzący rozgrywającą się scenę odłożą broń. Mężczyzna może się posługiwać każdą znalezioną po drodze bronią. Osobowość Victor jest małomówny i najczęściej opanowany, co czyni go jeszcze bardziej koszmarnym. Jego wypowiedzi są czystą treścią, gdyż unika on wszelkich ozdobników. Lubi torturować, a następnie zabijać swoje ofiary, wśród których znaleźli się nie tylko policjanci, ale także zwykli ludzie. Nawet Eddie twierdzi, że Blonde gwałcił innych mężczyzn w więzieniu. W trakcie napadu zabił kilku ludzi, twierdząc, że "przestraszyli się, więc zasłużyli na to, co dostali". Pomimo wielu wad, jest on lojalny wobec swoich przyjaciół, których krył podczas czteroletniej odsiadki, nie dając się przekupić wszelkimi obietnicami. Możliwe też, że był zupełnie inną osobą, zanim trafił za kratki, ale nie ma żadnych szczegółowych informacji o jego przeszłości. Victor wydaje się cierpieć na swego rodzaju kompleks wyższości. Pokazuje to scena, gdy uderza Nasha, ponieważ ten twierdzi, że Eddie jest szefem Victora. Ciekawostki * W filmie Pulp Fiction Quentina Tarantino, występuje postać Vincenta Vegi, będącego bratem Victora. Reżyser planował nakręcić film pt. Bracia Vega, w którym Michael Madsen i John Travolta mieliby powtórzyć swoje role. Ostatecznie projekt został anulowany, gdyż obaj aktorzy znacznie się postarzeli. * Pomimo tego, że jest najgroźniejszym i najbrutalniejszym bohaterem filmu, ani razu nie pokazano na ekranie żadnego zabójstwa z jego udziałem. * Michael Madsen grał w więcej niż jednym filmie w reżyserii Quentina Tarantino. Wystąpił również w obu częściach Kill Bill i w Nienawistnej ósemce. Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Bez skrupułów Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Nieobliczalni Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Tarantinoverse Kategoria:Wściekłe psy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Komediowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Wrabiacze Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Gwałciciele Kategoria:Mafiosi Kategoria:Więźniowie en:Victor "Vic" Vega Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action